Akatsukii Truth or Dare
by Angel-Danna
Summary: Just random times of the Akatsuki playing simple games of truth or dare. Rated T for a reason, read story for a better description! Changed back to In-progress for now, that may change later tho.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

This is a little fanfic i made of an akatsuki t/d, hope you like it.

Warning:

Slight implied SasoDei..., a blond in pain, language, and inappropriate comments, angry plants, sad sharks, and a poor Uchiha.

oh and also, OOC-ness... and uh.. some words that are suppose to be capitalized but are not. heheh sry, hope you like it anyways!!1!

Disclaimer: don't own

__

__

_**Akatsuki truth or dare  
**_

Itachi: Okay, I'll start, Kakuzu truth or dare?

Kakuzu looked up from counting his money.

Kakuzu: Why me first?

Itachi: I dunno. Just pick.

Kakuzu: truth…

Itachi: sigh fine... um... is it true that you're the person who stole all of our money that we were all saving for a new TV…?

Kakuzu: -looking nervous- maybe…

Everyone shot kakuzu a deadly glare. Kakuzu just went back to counting his money.

Kakuzu: Sasori, truth or dare?

Sasori was looking at his nicely done, dark purple, painted nails.

Sasori: Dare.

Kakuzu: I dare you to check if Deidara is a guy or not.

Deidara looked at kakuzu in complete shock, itachi, hidan, kisame, and leader started laughing there asses off. Sasori just twitched.

Deidara: WTF!!?!? OF COURSE IM AND EFFIN GUY!!!!!! Un!

Kakuzu: you have no prove, and plus you do look like a flat chested girl.

Deidara: grrr well you don't have to make someone, especially Sasori no Danna, to prove it!!!!! UN!

Kakuzu: why? I thought you would've wanted, of all people, your Danna, or in other words, your sex toy to prove it.

By now Deidara's face was a light shade of pink, Sasori was just looking at kakuzu in disgust, and everyone else was dieing of laughter at the words kakuzu had said.

Deidara: IT'S NOT FUNNY!! un!

Deidara shouted, now facing the group of laughing, nearly dead, s-ranked criminals.

Everyone except sasori and deidara: yes it is!!

Deidara: grr

Sasori got up and walked to Deidara, he just wanted to get this over with.

Deidara: D-danna.. w-what are you d-doing? Un...

Sasori: Shut up brat.

Everyone was just watching, trying there best to not laugh.

Deidara just looked at his Danna, his face still slightly pink. By now Deidara and Sasori were standing across from each other.

Deidara: …

Sasori just raised his leg and kicked Deidara right in the balls.

Deidara: OW, GOD DAMMIT!! AHH

While saying this deidara fell to the ground in a lot of pain, cussing, and mumbling things. Sasori just sat back down as if he didn't care about how much pain his partner was in.

Everyone was just looking at Deidara, glad that it wasn't them in that position.

Kisame: ouch, that had to hurt…

Deidara was still in pain on the floor, itachi had to drag him out of the middle of the circle so they could finish there game.

Sasori: anyways… Zetsu, truth or dare?

Just as Sasori said this, a certain hyper ninja ran into the room.

Tobi: HELLO EVERYONE!!! Tobi is back from his mission!!!1!

Leader: Did you get the eggs for tomorrows breakfast Tobi?

Tobi: Yes Leader-sama! Tobi was a good boy; Tobi even put the eggs in the fridge this time!!!

Leader: Good, so now u know not to put the eggs in the microwave?

Tobi: Yes leader-sama!!

Tobi took a seat by Zetsu.

Tobi: er.. Zetsu-san?

W/Zetsu: yes Tobi?

B/Zetsu: What do you want now?!??!

Tobi: tobi wants to know… what is wrong with deidara-senpai?

Tobi pointed to, the still in pain, deidara.

W/Zetsu: Oh... well you see tobi, sasori hurt him…

Tobi: Why?

B/Zetsu:laugh because kakuzu told him to!

Mainly everyone gave a small chuckle.

Sasori: ANYWAYS! Zetsu, truth or dare??

You could tell by now that sasori was getting impatient.

W/Zetsu: Tru-

B/Zetsu: DARE!!

W/Zetsu:sigh fine… dare…

Sasori: I dare you to leave after your turn!

B/W Zetsu: What?? Why?!

Sasori: cuz you and your other half are freaky…

B/Zetsu: FINE!! BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU'RE FREAKIER!! YOU PIECE OF SHITTY WOOD!!!1!

Sasori: whatever…

W/Zetsu: Deidara, truth or dare?

Tobi: Oh! Oh! Tobi wants to go!!!

B/Zetsu: LATER TOBI!!

By now deidara was able to at least sit up, he was still in some pain though.

Deidara: Can't you pick someone else here? Un? I mean why me?? I'm still in pain!! Un!

B/Zetsu: CHOOSE!

Deidara: fine.. dare un.

B/Zetsu: I DARE YOU TO FUCK SASORI!

Sasori: WTH?!

B/Zetsu: IT'S CALLED PAYBACK!!

W/Zetsu: Calm down Deidara, that's not the dare I'm giving you.

Deidara sighed in relieve, Sasori had calmed down and went back to looking at his nails.

Itachi smirked.

Itachi: hah, that would've been funny though; I wonder which one of you would be seme.

Sasori: Even if we were in some sort of relationship, which we are not and never will be, I would be seme.

Deidara: psh, yea right. I'm taller than you, so I would be seme. Un.

Sasori shot a glare at deidara; sasori didn't want to get into a conversation about such a weird and unusual topic.

Sasori: I am older, wiser, and more mature, so I would be seme and you would be the uke in the relationship that will never happen!

Everyone was watching in amusement, except for Tobi, who didn't know what they were talking about. Tobi didn't not know what seme and uke were.

Deidara just rolled his eyes; he thought the conversation was weird as well.

Deidara: whatever un… Zetsu, just finish the stupid dare un.

B/Zetsu had a smirk on; the conversation between the two artists was rather amusing for him.

W/Zetsu: Okay, I dare you to… give tobi a hug and tell him that tobi is a good boy.

B/Zetsu: WHAT?? That's it?!? Why don't you what to get revenge against that stupid red head for getting rid of us?!! At least tell the blonde to make out with the piece of shit!

Sasori and Deidara just stared at Zetsu blankly.

Deidara: whatever un.

Sasori: _he's not gonna try and kiss me, is he?_

Deidara got up slowly, still in pain from earlier, and slowly walked over to… Tobi! And gave tobi a hug.

Deidara: Tobi is a good boy (he said faintly)

Tobi squealed in excitement, this was the very first time tobi had heard his senpai call tobi a good boy and also the first time deidara showed he 'cared' for tobi. Tobi threw his arms around his senpai and return the hug, but tobi was squeezing Deidara very, very, tightly.

Deidara: …obi..cant..breaa..thee…un…

Tobi realized he was choking his senpai and immediately released him.

Tobi: Sorry Senpai, Tobi just got excited.

Deidara: It's okay Tobi… (He said faintly again...)

Sasori just looked at his partner in disgust. Zetsu went to his room, and Deidara sat back down. Deidara was thinking who he should choose; he wanted to get back at kakuzu for making sasori prove he was a guy. Then he smirked.

Deidara: Itachi truth or dare?

Itachi: Only people who lack hatred pick truth, so I choose dare.

Deidara: I dare you to…

Deidara walked over to Itachi and whispered him the rest of the dare into his ear so no one else could hear.

Itachi: so this is your idea of revenge?

Deidara nodded proudly.

Itachi: Fine, but don't get me into this mess… and besides… your idea lacks hatred.

Itachi got up and pulled Kakuzu by the collar and moved him about five feet away from his money. Then Itachi used a jutsu and set all of Kakuzu's money on fire.

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOO!!! My MONEY!!!! DAMN YOU DEIDARA!! I'LL FUCKIN GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!!

By now Deidara was slightly laughing as poor kakuzu broke down in tears, over what used to be his money but was now just ashes.

Itachi thought Kakuzu was just plain pathetic.

Itachi: Konan, truth or dare?

Konan was quiet through out the whole game; she was lying on her stomach reading a magazine right by Pein. She looked up to Itachi.

Konan: Truth.

Itachi: Is there something going on between you and Leader?

Pein shot Itachi a glare, Itachi just grinned. Konan's expression didn't change.

Konan: Maybe.

After she said that she just went back to her magazine.

Everyone started to chuckle, except for kakuzu, who was still crying over his money, and tobi, who just didn't see why it was funny, he actually thought it was pretty cute. Pein just stared at Konan, but she didn't really seem to notice.

Konan: Tobi, truth or dare.

Tobi's head shot up.

Tobi: Dare!! Tobi picks dare Konan-Chan!!

Konan: Well since Tobi is a good boy, I dare you to…

Konan got up and walked over to Tobi. She whispered a few things into Tobi's ear; you could see that she was smiling.

Tobi: Oh, but wouldn't he get mad Konan-Chan?

Konan: Don't worry about it Tobi, now be a good boy and do your dare.

Tobi: Okay Konan-Chan!

Tobi ran off to… well… somewhere else in the Akatsuki hide out. Konan went back to her position and deidara was praying that Tobi's dare didn't involve him in any way.

When Tobi returned he had a blindfold and something behind his back. He went over to Itachi and placed the blindfold on him.

Deidara sighed in relief.

Itachi: Tobi, may I ask what the hell you are doing?!

Tobi didn't answer, Itachi couldn't see anything, even if he used the sharigan… he was defenseless.

Everyone watched as Tobi took out Itachi's hair tie. Then Tobi turned around so no one could see what he was doing and then he squirted a pink liquid into his hand. Everyone was watching with interest as the Hyper Ninja put the pink liquid into Itachi's hair. Itachi was still wondering wtf Tobi was doing. After about five minutes, Tobi had finished. He was proud about how well of a job he did. Konan was giggling throughout the whole time and that bothered Itachi. Tobi put Itachi's hair back into a ponytail and then removed the blindfold. Itachi was looking around at everyone's expression. Everyone was starring at him, Tobi sat back down and then Deidara burst out laughing followed by everyone else except for Tobi.

Tobi: _did tobi make a mistake? Did Tobi not follow konan's orders right?_

Itachi:_ what the hell did that idiot do?_

Itachi got up and looked in the closest mirror. Itachi went wide eyed. His hair was pink! Of all the colors in the world, his hair was pink.

Itachi gave a really load girly scream that even is brother could of heard. Then Itachi pasted out.

**In Konoha**

Sasuke was eating Dinner with his team, when they heard a girly scream.

Naruto: What was that?

Sakura: I don't know…

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke:_kukuku, sounds like Itachi's suffering…_

**Back in Akatsuki**

Konan: wow… Luckily for him that the hair color will wash out in a few days.

Everyone was laughing at Itachi's performance.

Tobi: Okay!! Tobi's turn now!!!

Tobi looked around the circle.

Tobi: um.. Tobi chooses Hidan! Hidan, truth or dare?

Hidan: Dare.

Tobi: uhh… Tobi dares Hidan to… Give Kakuzu a hug!!!

Kakuzu was still sad about all his money being burnt, and mainly Tobi was the only one who noticed.

Hidan: Wth!? Why?!

Tobi: Because!! Kakuzu is sad and looks like he could use a hug!!!

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu, mumbling a lot of bad things about Tobi. Kakuzu just glared at his partner as he walked towards him. Kakuzu did not want Hidan to touch him; he didn't even want his partner near him.

Hidan stopped about a foot in front of Kakuzu, looking at him blankly. Hidan got down on his knees and gave kakuzu a really quick hug, if you could even call it a hug. Then Hidan went back to his spot and sat down.

Hidan: Leader, truth or dare?

Leader: … Dare…

Hidan started thinking of something to make the leader do. While Hidan was thinking, Itachi woke up.

Itachi: w-where am I?

Tobi: Oh itachi-san, you're awake!! Good!! We're still playing truth or dare.

Konan: and don't worry itachi, your hair will be back to normal in a few days or so.

Konan smirked and Itachi looked in the mirror again. This time he didn't scream like a little school girl or pass out.

Itachi: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!?

Deidara rolled his eyes. Konan smirked. And Hidan Laughed.

Deidara:_ hmft! My hair's better than his! Un._

Hidan: Anyways… Leader, I dare you to…

Tobi: Eat a bug?

Hidan looked at tobi.

Hidan: No… I dare you to let us have vacation for the next week.

Leader nodded, it could've been worse than that, way worse, so Pein didn't complain.

Deidara: YAY!! Vacation!! Un!

Sasori: _hm... Maybe I can finish some puppets... hopefully deidara wont bother me too much…_

Kisame:_ YES! Finally, I can go and visit my mom!! I hope no one ate her yet…_

Itachi_: what to do… hm… I can go around Kohana and tell little kids they lack hatred…_

Konan:_ finally a break from these people…_

Tobi:_ yay!!! I can hang out with deidara-senpai and Zetsu-san!!!_

Kakuzu:_ my money… why did they burn you tries not to cry_

Leader: Kisame, your last so truth or dare?

Kisame: um… truth?

Leader: is it true that your father raped a fish and that was how you were born?

Kisame just gave leader a you're-kidding-me-right? Look, and then got up and went into is room.

And no one ever knew the reason why Kisame is blue and looks like a shark.

----

reviewing would be nice

and flames will be used to make Dei-kun and Sasori-no-Danna some cookies .


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Akatsukii Truth or Dare. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Honestly, I'm surprised I actually got more than one review xD And also I'm surprised some people want me to continue, and since I did get _some_ good reviews, I shall write another chapter, the last chapter? Possibly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**Warning: Slight implied SasoDei..., language, and inappropriate comments, angry plants, sad sharks, and a poor Uchiha. Also OOCness**

**I hope this chapter is as good/funny as the first, if not I'm very sorry! ):**

**Oh and also this chapter shall be written differently then the last one.**

* * *

Kakuzu grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallways of the Akatsuki base. How Deidara could get away with burning his money was beyond him. He sighed as he walked passed Deidara and Sasori's room. He paused, and then walked back to the door. He looked inside to find no blonde, but a redhead, who was apparently working on Hiruko. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. He needed a way to get back at Deidara, and Sasori was the way how. 

"Sasori-san" Kakuzu began. The redhead looked up. "Leader-Sama wishes to speak with you." He lied. Sasori nodded, got up, and left the room. Once Kakuzu was sure the puppet master was gone, he began to search the room. "There has to be something I can use…" He whispered to himself. Then Kakuzu noticed a clay bird on top of, what Kakuzu assumed to be, Deidara's bed. It looked like the blonde was still working on it though. Then an idea popped into Kakuzu's head.

Kakuzu picked up the clay bird and went towards the giant puppet known as Hiruko. He opened the back side of the puppet and hid the clay bird inside of the puppet in a place where no one would think to look. After he placed the bird inside of the puppet, he closed the top of it and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Zetsu-san" Tobi said as he poked the older man's shoulder. At the moment Zetsu was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, and staring at the floor, thinking very hardly. Tobi was being Tobi; he was sitting on his knees, poking Zetsu, trying to get his attention. "Zeeetsssuuuu-saaaaan!" 

"What is it Tobi?" Asked the white half of Zetsu, for once the black half had actually remained quiet.

"Tobi wants to play truth or dare again!!!"

"Go ask Leader-Sama" The white half said. "Why the hell would you want to play that fucking game again?!" The black half shot at him.

"Because!" Tobi explained. "Tobi thought the game was rather funny! And plus Tobi missed the very begging of the game the last time we played!!"

"Didn't miss much" the black half of Zetsu muttered under his breath. Tobi just nodded and ran off to find leader.

* * *

Itachi was on the verge of crying as he stared at mirror, where he saw that his hair was still pink. It had been two days and his hair was still pink and his partner was showing no concern, all Kisame was doing was lying on his bed, daydreaming. 

"KISAME!" Itachi shouted. Itachi was so loud that the sudden shout made Kisame shot right up and fell right off of his bed. "How can you just sit there?! My hair is still pink dammit!! PINK!!! Of ALL colors!!" Kisame had an anime sweat drop as he listened to his partner have an emotional break down.

"Itachi… Calm dow-" Kisame tried to say, until Itachi grabbed Kisame's shirt by the collar and began shacking him back and forth rapidly.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!?! MY HAIR IS FUCKING PINK!!!"

Kisame looked as if he had fainted. Itachi noticed this and dropped the now unconscious shark on his bed, and then he poked Kisame's face.

"Kisame…" Itachi said in a low voice, tears still his eyes. "Kisame… you alright?" he asked again as he poked his partner once more. Itachi paused again. "… I think he's dead …" Itachi said stupidly, but cutely. Then the phone started to ring. (AN: This is a FanFic so therefore they do have phones!)

Itachi got up from the floor and went over to the phone. "Hello…?" There was a pause on the other line for a moment, and then the other person spoke.

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU BASTERD!!!" Sasuke shouted on the other line, before Itachi could reply, Sasuke hung up the phone.

Itachi's sadness turned into anger. 'Stupid foolish brother' Itachi thought. 'You're going to regret ever calling… now… where are those baby pictures again?' Itachi finally found what he was looking for, he smirked. 'Black mail time…'

* * *

Pein had called all the Akatsuki to come to the main room. He had told them all to sit in a circle, right now the only two people not in the room were Zetsu, who had refused to come because of the mean things Sasori had said to him the last time they had played, and Deidara, who seemed to be taking his time. Sasori had brought Hiruko with him; he didn't want to waste time, so he decided to finish Hiruko as soon as possible. Luckily for him he was almost done. 

"Why the hell are we playing this fucking game again?" Hidan asked.

"Shut up and just play the stupid game, Tobi didn't give me forty bucks for nothing." Pein shot back.

"Hey, Sasori-no-Danna?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room. Sasori looked up. "Have you seen my clay bird anywhere un? I could've sworn I left it on my bed…"

"No" Sasori said simply as he went back to working on his puppet. Deidara sighed as he took a seat next to his Danna. And the game began.

"Oh! Tobi wants to go first!! Tobi wants to go first!!" Tobi shouted as he raised his hand, waiting for someone to call on him.

Leader sighed. "Fine Tobi, you can go first…" he told the boy.

"Alright!! Tobi chooses… Sasori-san! Sasori-san, truth or dare??" Tobi asked the redhead. Sasori sighed; he might as well just get this over with, though he didn't understand why he had to be the one to go first.

"Truth…" Sasori replied.

"Is it true that Deidara pleasures you with those mouths on his palms?"

Sasori and Deidara gave Tobi a glare; the two could hear some of the other members laughing, and some trying their best not to laugh.

"No, it's not!" Sasori told the boy.

"Does he give you pleasure in any other ways possible?" Tobi asked.

"No!" Sasori argued. 'Pervert' He thought.

"But what about all those noises Tobi hears from your room?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasori nearly shouted.

"Tobi could have sworn he heard senpai moaning something about his Danna!" Tobi said.

"Wha-?!" Sasori started, but he was cut off by Deidara, whose face was slightly pink.

"Okay, can we please just drop the subject now?! Un." Deidara said, as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. Sasori just gave his partner a confused look.

"The blond probably does that stuff to himself and just imagines that it's his Danna doing the job." Hidan mocked.

"You wish jackass. Un!" Deidara said. "At least I'm not the one who fucks Kakuzu every night." Kakuzu angered at these words, just waiting for his turn to come.

"You piece of fucking shit, you should be Jashin damn lucky that I don't sacrifice you to lord Jashin himself!" Hidan argued back.

"Will you both just shut up!" Leader shouted at the two. "Sasori it's your turn, now go." Leader commanded.

Sasori sighed. "Kakuzu, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He answered simply.

"Is it true that you have a thing for Hidan?"

"No" He said simply, as if the question had no effect on him. Sasori simply just nodded and went back to working on Hiruko.

Kakuzu smirked under his mask. It was finally his turn.

"Deidara…" The bomb artist looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, un."

Kakuzu got up and walked over to the blond and whispered something in his ear. Deidara gave Kakuzu a confused look as he started to walk back over to where he was sitting. "Just do it" Kakuzu commanded.

"Okay? Un…" Deidara formed a hand signal. "Katsu!"

Just then, right when Sasori was so close to finishing Hiruko, Hiruko exploded right in his face. Everyone stared in awe as they watched pieces of Hiruko fall to the ground, some even on fire.

"Deidara…" Sasori began, his voice calm.

"U-Un?"

"Do you know… what you just did…?" Sasori question, his voice was starting to get angrier.

"I-I blew u-up H-hi-r-" Deidara gulped. "I blew up H-Hiruko… un…?" Deidara said nervously. Sasori gave Deidara the most deadliest glare that anyone had ever seen. "Look at the bright side Danna… now our art is one, it's true art un…" Deidara continued to say nervously.

"Art… ART? YOU CALL THAT ART?! I'LL SHOW YOU ART WHEN YOU FUCKIN BECOME 'ONE" WITH THIS EFFIN KNIFE!!!" Sasori shouted as he ran after Deidara with the knife he was using to fix Hiruko. Deidara ran, crying for help as he ran down the hallway with an angry puppet master following him right behind. Konan sighed as she stood up.

"I'll go stop Sasori from killing Deidara…" she told the rest of the group.

Sasori had Deidara pinned up against the wall, the knife was in Sasori's hand and it was dangerously close to Deidara's neck. "Danna stop! Please!" Deidara begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Sasori asked.

"Becauseyou'rethebestDannaIcouldeveraskforandI'msureleaderwouldntgiveyouabetterparnterwhowouldappreciateandrespectyourartlikeIdoun!(1)" Deidara said quickly. Right before Sasori could do anything; Konan took the knife out of Sasori's hand. Sasori let go of Deidara and stared at the blue haired girl.

"Stop it Sasori and go back to the circle before I get a couple of friends to put you in a dress and then in a Barbie doll package and mail you to Orochimaru to do whatever he pleases with you." Konan said calmly. Sasori's eyes widened at the thought of that disturbing mental image. He quickly grabbed Deidara's wrist and ran back to the circle. Konan simply smirked as she too began to go back to the circle.

As soon as the two artists reentered the room, Hidan was the first to speak. "Awe, look the two artists are holding hands now." Hidan said mockingly. Sasori quickly released Deidara's wrist and gave Hidan the middle finger. Konan entered the room, and the game continued.

"Alright un, Hidan, truth or dare?" Deidara asked.

"Truth" The Jashin worshiper replied.

"Is it true, because of your religion, that you sleep naked?" The blond asked, hoping for the answer to be no.

"No." Hidan said, a few people sighed in relief. "I usually do, but Kakuzu complains that it's disturbing." Some people looked at Hidan in disgust. "What? Lot's of people sleep in the nude, you pajama people don't know what you're missing." No one made any comments. "Anyways… 'Tachi, truth or dare?"

Itachi sighed, "Dare, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with my hair, and if it does, I'll be going Mangekyo Sharingan on your ass."

"Okay… I dare you to hug Tobi and…. Lick his mask as if it were a lollipop" Hidan told the Uchiha.

"You've got two be kidding me, right?" Hidan shook his head no. Tobi, being the good boy we all know and love, was already standing up with his arms wide open, waiting for the hug.

"Why do I have to do this?" Itachi asked.

"'Cuz, I never heard you thank Tobi for doing such a _great_ job with your _wonderful_ hair" Hidan replied.

Itachi sighed as he gave the boy a hug and gave his mask a small lick. Itachi's eyes widened as he discover that the mask did in fact taste like a lollipop.

"Wow… it really does taste like a lollipop…" he said as he gave the mask another lick. Tobi pulled away from the hug.

"Uh… Tobidoesn'tfeelcomfortablewithItachiinvadingTobi'spersonalspace!(2)" Tobi said quickly as he ran off to his room that the shared with Zetsu, screaming something about sexual harassment.

"What it taste like?" Hidan questioned.

" Oranges" The Uchiha answered simply as he took a seat back next to Kisame. "Leader-Sama, truth or dare?" Itachi asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… allow us to buy an indoor pool, using the money we collected from our past missions." Itachi told leader.

"Fine, do whatever." Pein said.

"Yes!! A pool un!" said the excited blond. Sasori just rolled his eyes, Deidara noticed. "Danna got something against pools?"

"They're pointless." The puppeteer replied.

"Aw, but Danna, they're fun!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I heard that people from Suna don't learn how to swim until the age of seventeen." The speaker, Konan, announced. "And since Sasori turned himself into a puppet before that, I suppose he never bothered to learn how to swim." Sasori just glared at her, as he heard a couple laughs coming from some of the other members.

"Danna doesn't know how to swim un?" Deidara laughed.

"Shut up brat"

"Aw c'mon 'Sori, don't be like that. If ya want, I can help teach ya how to swim." Kisame offered.

"Un! Me too, I'll help you Danna." Deidara said.

"If I ever let you help me learn how to swim, I would drown the minute I touched the water." Sasori said to Deidara. Deidara just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…" Pein said. "Konan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Please tell me you're not a yaoi fangirl…" Pein asked.

Konan didn't say anything. "Kisame, truth or dare?"

"Wai-!" Pein said.

"Kisame! Truth or dare?" Konan repeated.

"Uh… Dare" Kisame said nervously.

"You never answered our question from the last time we played this game, so please do answer it now." Konan said.

Kisame stood up. "Alright if you guys are gonna act racist, I'm gonna leave and go hang out with my pet fish Roberto!! At least he doesn't act racist!!!" Kisame yelled at the group.

"Well duh, he's like the same race as you" Hidan pointed out.

"Yea… well…. SHUT UP!!" Kisame yelled as he stormed off.

And for the rest of the day, yet again, no one heard from Kisame, and also, the Akatsuki members tried their best to avoid running into the yaoi fangi- I mean Konan.

* * *

**Well how was it? It sucked right? xD**

**Sorry if it wasn't that good, honestly, I didn't like it too much.**

**Yea well I don't think I should continue this, but you guys should tell me if I should keep this story under complete or not.**

**I have no clue about the people in Suna and swimming work out, I made up the 'you have to be 17 to learn how to swim in Suna' thing along time ago, and I like the idea, so I used it**

**Incase you didn't understand what they were saying:**

**(1) Deidara: Because you're the best Danna I could ever ask for and I'm sure leader wouldn't give you a better partner who would appreciate and respect your art like I do un!**

**(2) Tobi: Tobi doesn't feel comfortable with Itachi invading Tobi's personal space!**

**Um.. I think that's all I gotta say, so thanks for reading, please review**


End file.
